


here for the nosedive

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Praise, Stripper Hyunjin, Virgin Jisung, implied exhibitionism, they kiss SO much, this is rly soft and hyunjin is rly careful with jisung uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: None of the other performances have done much for him, but the man who comes on stage now has his eyes popping out of his skull. The slender man walks with grace, long legs in tight leather pants, paired with a sheer, dark blue button down. Jisung can’t see his face too well, given that they’d chosen a table a little further away from the stage, but he knows that he’s absolutely gorgeous. He has his hair tied up in a ponytail, that bobs with every step he takes, and he looks downright sinful.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	here for the nosedive

**Author's Note:**

> hello i posted this on twitter but i decided to put this here so that yall can bookmark this n stuff >:) 
> 
> completely self-indulgent this time, based off of every single time hyunjin has had his hair tied up AND the outfit from hyunjin's 'psycho' performance

None of the other performances have done much for him, but the man who comes on stage now has his eyes popping out of his skull. The slender man walks with grace, long legs in tight leather pants, paired with a sheer, dark blue button down. Jisung can’t see his face too well, given that they’d chosen a table a little further away from the stage, but he knows that he’s absolutely gorgeous. He has his hair tied up in a ponytail, that bobs with every step he takes, and he looks downright sinful.

His hands clam up, and his throat feels too dry. He gulps, watching the man intently as he faces the audience now. Men and women alike cheer enthusiastically, whooping and hollering a name Jisung can’t make out. The light catches on his makeup, reflective sparkles in his eyeshadow and lipgloss (oh, God) making him look even more ethereal. 

Jisung nudges Chan, who sits beside him and looks up at the man on stage with just as much awe in his eyes. “Who- Who is that? He’s gorgeous.”

“That’s Hyuni,” Changbin chimes in from beside him, eyes sparkling too. “We see him a lot, and he somehow always gets prettier.”

“I can’t believe you guys brought me to a strip club where there would be  _ that _ hot of a man performing,” Jisung grumbles, motioning to Hyuni who gets ready for his performance. He’s not angry though, not at all, and gets snapped out of his thoughts as the low thump of heavy bass starts to bounce off the walls. 

In his chair, Hyuni starts his routine, fluid body rolls and graceful spins, getting up close and personal with the audience as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, revealing more and more of the pale skin of his chest underneath. Jisung gulps. Fuck. 

Hyuni’s skin glistens with sweat already, looking absolutely beautiful as he has the audience staring with rapt attention, everyone’s eyes glued to him. Hyuni pants, with the first part of his act done, and sits prettily, microphone in his hand, scanning the room. 

“Hello everyone,” His smooth voice croons over the speakers and the crowd squeals again, absolutely enamoured by the man on stage. “I’ll be doing a lapdance for someone in the audience today, as part of my set.”

Everyone gasps, including Chan and Changbin. Jisung glances at them, confusion addling his mind. However, he can’t help but watch Hyuni saunter down the steps on the side of the stage, graceful and floaty as ever. He moves past the people right up at the front, and seems to be making a beeline toward… them.

The three of them stare at each other as Hyuni gets ever closer, stunned and unsure of what to do. When he finally gets up to them, Hyuni leans over the table, tilting Jisung’s chin up to look him in the eye. “Pretty boy, will you come on stage with me?”

He stares up at Hyuni in awe. Jisung realises he has some of his hair braided back into his ponytail, and looks almost unreal up close. Jisung nods, at a loss for words with Hyuni standing right in front of him. He smells like sweet perfume, and Jisung stumbles out of his seat to follow Hyuni like a puppy. Chan and Changbin shoot him a couple of eyebrow waggles and thumbs ups, silently egging him on. Jisung ignores the upset glares of jealous audience members, losing their shot for a lapdance from Hyuni to  _ him,  _ of all people. Jisung doesn’t know how he got so lucky. 

Hyuni pushes him gently back into the chair, and proceeds to sit on his lap. The crowd goes wild, but Hyuni seems to notice the tension in Jisung’s shoulders. “Honey, don’t be too nervous, okay? Just enjoy the show, and let me do everything.” 

“Okay, Hyuni,” Jisung answers, the breath knocked out of his lungs. 

He rolls his hips down into Jisung’s lap, sticking his ass out to put on a proper show. Jisung feels absolutely smothered in Hyuni’s presence, the taller man all over him, confident and proud and sexy. Turning around, Hyuni does a full slut drop in his impossibly tight leather pants, then stands back up to incredulous cheering. Jisung however, can only focus on how  _ good _ Hyunjin’s ass and thighs look in this pose, and how good he would look bent over a table. 

Desire stirs in his gut. Jisung worries at his bottom lip. Getting a hard-on from this then having to walk off stage later would be painfully embarrassing, but not getting hard at all would simply be impossible. 

Hyuni disappears from in front of him, and then his hands are all over him all of a sudden. They seem to burn through the thin material of his shirt, roaming Jisung’s chest. Jisung hopes that Hyuni can’t feel the erratic beating of his heart, from their closeness, the smell of Hyuni filling his nostrils, his presence flush up against him. 

Welp, there goes Jisung’s sanity. He feels the blood rush down south, and he inhales deeply to relax. But how can he, when Hyuni is in his lap again, grinding down into his lap. 

Jisung doesn’t even hide his stare, wide-eyed at the erection in Hyuni’s pants. Jisung’s even more turned on, watching the man with such experience getting turned on from this whole thing. Oh, God. 

It’s over too soon, he thinks, as Hyuni stands again and waves with a small giggle, thanking the audience. Everything had happened too fast, too much of a blur, that Jisung couldn’t even process everything Hyuni had done. It was over already, having such a beautiful man doing naughty things with him, and Jisung couldn’t help feel sad as Hyuni took his arm and led him off stage. 

Turning to walk down the steps to reunite with Chan and Changbin, ready to be bombarded with their innumerable questions, Hyuni pulls him backstage.

God, he’s stunning. “That was good, yeah?” Hyuni asks, voice full of concern. 

Jisung’s confused as to why Hyuni is still talking to him and checking up on him, but he nods. “Yeah, it was. Thank you for picking me, really.”

“You’re too cute, baby. What’s your name?” 

“Jisung,” He answers, cheeks feeling a little flushed. He wipes his palms against his jeans. Hyuni chuckles. 

“Do you want a private show from me tonight, baby?” Hyuni asks. 

“I’m broke,” Jisung blurts all too quickly, and Hyuni’s giggle afterward is the prettiest thing Jisung’s ever heard. 

Hyuni hums. “It’ll be on me, sweetheart. You’re too cute to pass up.”

Jisung’s mouth falls into a small ‘o’. “Okay, I just gotta tell my friends.” 

Hyuni smiles at him, loops his arm in Jisung’s, and lets Jisung lead him back to Chan and Changbin. 

They stare at the pair in shock, the fact that Jisung has  _ the _ Hyuni on his arm, resting his head on his shoulder. “Hyuni wants to… do stuff with me,” Jisung explains, making Hyuni giggle next to him and make Chan and Changbin even more confused. “So I’ll be back. Soon.”

Then, it seems to hit Chan and Changbin at the same time. Their confused faces are replaced with teasing grins. “Okay, Hannie, there’s no rush,” Chan chuckles. Changbin continues, “Have fun and use protection, yeah?”

Hyuni laughs this time, as Jisung feels his face even heat up even more, the flush down to his neck and to the tips of his ears now. Hyuni bids the men goodbye, and Jisung does the same before the taller man whisks him away toward the back. 

Passing the bodyguard that keeps anyone who isn’t a performer, a member of staff or a paying customer out with an easy, dismissive wave of his hand, Hyuni leans even further into Jisung’s body. “You’re cute, Hannie,” Hyuni says, and Jisung’s heart races at the gorgeous man calling him that, the nickname he usually hates from anyone that isn’t Chan or Changbin. “Can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

Hyuni’s hands are on his hips now, guiding him down the impossibly long hallway, as if he were picking a room that he would like the most. He finally stops at the door to a room with a green disc hanging from the doorknob, and pushes Jisung against it. The smaller man gasps, as Hyuni proceeds to lean in for his neck, pressing kisses to the column of skin. Hyuni presses his hips flush against Jisung’s. Jisung is still surprised that Hyuni is fully hard, but he is too, and he moans breathlessly as Hyuni ruts up into Jisung’s crotch. 

The worry of someone stumbling upon them nags at the back of his mind, but he doesn’t want to open his eyes, lest he wake up from an unattainable dream. He notes that Hyuni doesn’t seem to care about whether someone catches them or not. He finds that hotter than it should be, Hyuni’s unwavering confidence to the point that he wouldn't mind showing off a little. Well, Jisung thinks, he  _ is _ a stripper.

Hyuni holds Jisung steady as he opens the door, flipping the sign on the way in and locking the door with swift motions. Hyuni presses him up against the door again, laving at his honeyed skin, nibbling a mark into it.

“I’m a virgin,” Jisung squeaks, and that makes Hyuni stop in his tracks. 

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, Jisungie,” Hyuni pouts, hands gentle on Jisung’s hips but otherwise having pulled away from him. Did Hyuni not want him anymore? Oh, God. “I’m sorry for assuming.”

“I can leave, if you don’t want to…” Jisung trails off, reaching to open the door.

“No!” Hyuni exclaims in the least calm tone Jisung’s heard from him so far, taking hold of his arm. “Don’t leave, please. Unless you want to. I just want to treat you properly.” 

Jisung relaxes. “I don’t want to leave, if you’ll have me.”

“I think I should be asking that, no? You sure you want a stripper to be your first time?” Hyuni looks wistfully into Jisung’s eyes, genuinely sorry and uncertain.

Jisung meets his gaze. “Yes,” He says, with complete honesty. “Who wouldn’t want their first time to be with someone as handsome as you?”

Hyunin giggles behind a hand. “I’m honoured, thank you for that sweet compliment, baby. I’ll treat you right, hm?” 

Jisung nods slowly. “Kiss me,” He requests. “Please?”

Hyuni cups the side of Jisung’s face with a hand, tender and careful, treating him like a fragile piece of china. “God, I usually don’t do this, but I guess you break all my rules, huh, Hannie?”

He presses their lips together, and Jisung swears he feels sparks fly. Hyuni’s lips are soft against his own chapped ones, and he feels the sticky lipgloss on his lips. Hyuni deepens the kiss slowly, guiding Jisung and his slightly awkward reciprocation. Jisung lets Hyuni into his mouth with the swipe of the latter’s tongue at his bottom lip, licking at the roof of his mouth. Jisung instinctively starts to suck on Hyuni’s tongue, making the taller man moan as he closes his eyes. 

Hyuni manages to guide Jisung further into the small room, till he has to part to gasp for air. Hyuni chuckles lightly, urges Jisung to sit on the couch, and cages him in with his wider frame. “Can I touch you, baby?” 

Hyuni has his hand on Jisung’s crotch as he nods, grinding the heel of his palm into his erection slowly, making the younger moan aloud. Jisung hides his face in Hyuni’s shoulder, whining out a sweet “Hyuni, please.”

Hyuni pulls away, and Jisung wants to whine in protest, but the former just coos at him. “Call me Hyunjin, baby. That’s my real name.” 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung repeats, feeling out the syllables on his tongue. He squeaks, as Hyunjin squeezes his cock a little through the material.

“You sound so pretty saying my name, Jisung,” Hyunjin says, kissing down Jisung’s jaw. Then, he moves up to nip at Jisung’s earlobe, and whispers, “I think you’d sound prettier moaning it, hm?”

The low, soothing grumble of Hyunjin’s voice has Jisung shuddering, twitching in his pants at the mere prospect of having sex with him. Hyunjin laughs prettily, pulling away to pull out a bottle of lube and a couple of condom packets. 

“So, what do you want to do, baby?” Hyunjin asks, guiding Jisung’s hand to feel him up through the leather. Jisung’s hand wraps around the length, and he realises just how hard Hyunjin is from the whole encounter, how Hyunjin might be just as attracted to Jisung as he is to him, how  _ big _ Hyunjin is. Jisung takes the chance to squeeze Hyunjin’s balls gently, and he squeaks. Jisung giggles. “Silly baby,” Hyunjin murmurs. 

Jisung hums. “I… I dunno. Whatever Hyuni wants,” The smaller man replies, a little dazed. “I wanna have you inside me, I think.” 

Hyunjin chokes on his spit, and Jisung smiles as he feels Hyunjin twitch under his touch. 

“Okay, okay,” Hyunjin seems to recollect himself. “Take your pants off, yeah? I’ll take good care of you.”

Jisung undoes his fly quickly, peeling the denim off his slender legs without much trouble. His legs are petite, hairless and Hyunjin stares at the way he lays back, legs spread a little to reveal his hard, clothed cock. Jisung grips himself over his boxers, stroking slowly as Hyunjin pulls off his leather pants as well, revealing no underwear underneath as his cock springs free, bobbing comically. Jisung almost starts drooling, having to wipe the saliva from the corners of his lips. 

Hyunjin tilts his head curiously. With the strands of hair framing and his wide eyes, he oddly looks like an oversized puppy. “Why don’t you show me your cute little cock, pretty boy?” He asks gently, Jisung feeling a stir in his gut at the double blow of degradation and the pet-name.

Jisung hesitates, thumbs hooked into the waistband, then finally pushes them past the swell of his ass, his cock standing proud and tall as he pulls his boxers off too. Hyunjin drops to his knees in front of Jisung, which startles the smaller man a little. Hyunjin places his hands on Jisung’s thighs, their large grip engulfing the smooth skin. “Can I touch you, baby? I wanna suck you off so bad.”

Jisung hums his approval, and Hyunjin’s hand is on his cock, and it feels heavenly. Having Hyunjin’s rough palm touching him, then being taken in by a wet heat makes him squeal. Hyunjin looks up at him -- God, he looks downright sinful. His plush, pink lips are wrapped around the head of his cock, eyes wide and staring up at him. Hyunjin bats his eyelashes slowly, prettily, and Jisung notices that his hand covers most of his length. 

Hyunjin licks at his tip, tongue working in slow, gentle circles, as Jisung throws his head back. He’s never felt such pleasure, only used to the friction from his right hand, and his eyes flutter shut as Hyunjin slurps obscenely around his length. He’s already so hard, so wet, and he feels a little shy with Hyunjin sucking him off with such fervour. Hyunjin bobs up and down on his cock slowly, ponytail bobbing along with his motions. Jisung’s fists are clenched by his side, nails digging into the flesh of his palm, trying not to fuck into Hyunjin’s mouth, and overwhelmed by just…  _ everything. _

Tension builds in his gut. Jisung’s mouth hangs open with the pleasure, toes curling as his orgasm builds. That feeling is familiar, when he has a hand wrapped around himself under the covers, earphones in as he gets off to the wet sound of sex while watching porn. This though, is so much better than anything he could have imagined, a god walking on Earth, currently sucking the soul out of his dick between his legs. Jisung almost comes at the thought of that. 

“Hyuni, I,” Jisung warns weakly, worried that this would end all too quickly. Hyunjin pulls off with a wet pop, grinning with Jisung’s pout that follows. He swipes the rough pad of his thumb over the sensitive skin of Jisung’s tip, making the younger buck his hips up into Hyunjin’s grip. 

“You’re so cute, but I don’t want you to come yet, sweetheart,” Hyunjin hums, an assuring smile on his face as he looks up at Jisung. Jisung’s pout grows even more, but he sniffles and mumbles a soft “okay” in response. Hyunjin leans forward to press his lips to Jisung’s tenderly, almost encouraging him to keep going. It makes Jisung’s heart flutter.

“Lie on your back, will you sweetheart?” Hyunjin asks softly, and Jisung nods, maneuvering himself into that position. In a surprising display of strength Hyunjin manages to lift his hips to tuck a pillow under his butt, to cushion him and give Hyunjin a little more leverage. One of Jisung’s slender legs hook onto the backrest, while the other hangs off the side of the couch. He feels terribly exposed like this, despite the shirt that covers his torso. His cock sits heavy between his spread legs, leaking onto his shirt and leaving a stain.

Jisung keeps his eyes on Hyunjin as he positions himself between Jisung’s legs now. He presses a kiss to Jisung’s knee mindlessly, lubing up his fingers and warming the cool substance between his thumb and pointer. The hand disappears between them, and Jisung inhales sharply at the wet feeling at his hole. Hyunjin’s fingertip prods at him, traces his rim, and Jisung shudders from how good it feels. 

“It might hurt a little when I push it in, baby boy,” Hyunjin warns. “Just relax, yeah?”

With that, Jisung visibly tenses up despite willing himself not to, and Hyunjin chuckles. He leans forward, pressing their lips together, and Jisung reciprocates as best he can. Hyunjin’s attempts to distract the smaller man seem to be a success as he relaxes in his hold, Hyunjin being able to push a finger into Jisung with little resistance. Jisung sighs at the intrusion, squirming underneath Hyunjin as he gets used to the odd sensation. 

Hyunjin pulls away, their lips smacking and a line of drool growing thin between their mouths before it breaks. “My good boy.”

Jisung clenches around Hyunjin involuntarily at that, his cock twitching as Hyunjin giggles at him. “You like that? Being called good?” Hyunjin asks sweetly, no contempt in his voice.

“Yes,” Jisung responds breathlessly. 

“You’re cute,” Hyunjin says, before warning him that he’ll add a second finger. Hyunjin wriggles them inside of Jisung slowly, exploring undiscovered territory. Hyunjin’s fingers are so long inside of him but feel so good, not hurting much with how much lube he had used. Despite the initial sting of the stretch, Jisung feels good, with Hyunjin scissoring his fingers lightly inside of him, prodding around until he finds the spot that makes Jisung moan loudly and arch his back with a jolt. 

Hyunjin laughs out of his nose. “That good, baby? You’ve never fingered yourself before?”

He doesn’t know what to respond to. “So good,” He pants, the breath knocked out of his lungs as Hyunjin continues to rub over the raised spot deep inside him. “Never done it, fingers too short.”

Hyunjin coos at him, even as he jerks about from the concentrated pleasure running through his body. “I’m glad I can make you feel this good, baby,” Hyunjin says. “You take my fingers so well.”

Jisung whines, rocking his hips back onto Hyunjin’s digits now, craving more that comes with the wet squelch of lube. “More, more, more-”

“Patience, honey,” Hyunjin says sternly, yet with such softness in his voice. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jisung’s toes curl impatiently, trying to relax as Hyunjin takes his time working him open. “I think I’m gonna finger myself more often,” Jisung ponders aloud with Hyunjin works. “It’s insane how good it feels.”

Hyunjin chuckles, adding a third finger when he deems Jisung ready and asks too. Hyunjin adds, “You could get a couple of toys, or a friend to help you. Your friends outside seem nice, like they’d help you if you needed it.”

Jisung hums, wondering. “Maybe. They’re sweet, and we all live together. Not sure if they’d look at me differently if I asked one of them to shove their hand in me.”

Hyunjin laughs brightly, throwing his head back. The loose strands of hair framing his face fall back with the motion, and Jisung thinks Hyunjin looks beautiful like this too. “I’m just saying, but Changbin could shove his whole arm in me and I’d thank him.”

Jisung chuckles breathlessly, the image appearing briefly in his mind, before he shrugs it off. 

“I wanna see you again, Hyunjin,” Jisung admits, as Hyunjin adds his pinky. Hyunjin blinks curiously at him. 

“I haven’t even fucked you yet, though?” Hyunjin jokes, but Jisung is completely serious, face genuine and eyes wide. Hyunjin questions him with the silent tilt of his head, and Jisung nods. “I’d love to see you again, Hannie. I wanna teach you all the things you need to know.” Hyunjin’s smile is tender, and Jisung feels his heart skip a beat. 

“You could fuck me now, then?” Jisung grins cheekily, signalling his preparedness. Hyunjin rolls his eyes playfully and thrusts his fingers into Jisung once more, before he removes them entirely with a wet squelch. Jisung shudders at the sound.

Hyunjin stands up, struggling to tear a condom packet open with his lube-slick hands. Jisung giggles and Hyunjin pouts as he finally rolls the condom on. Jisung’s eyes pop out of his skull as he finally looks at Hyunjin’s length. It’s huge, long and thick and red and leaking at the tip. Jisung worries as to how it would all fit inside him, then his mind drifts to what it would feel like  _ inside _ of him. He can’t wait. 

Hyunjin kneels between Jisung’s legs, tip pressed against Jisung’s hole. He teases with small circles, squeezing some more lube to slick up his length with. Jisung pushes back, a silent plea for Hyunjin to stop teasing. Taking a hold of his length, he warns Jisung then presses into him, holding the smaller man steady as he finally enters him. 

He feels like he’s being split in half, the new sensation of being stretched open in ways he’s never felt before around Hyunjin’s thick length. Jisung scrambles for purchase, holds on tight to Hyunjin’s arms that cage him in. “Hyunjin! Oh, my God!”

Hyunjin’s hips halt naturally, checking on Jisung. The smaller man’s eyes are beginning to water from how good this foreign pleasure feels. “You okay, baby?”

“Yes,” Jisung mewls, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Hyunjin’s large hands are on his hips now, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his tummy. “You’re doing so well, my pretty boy,” Hyunjin hums. “Let me know when I can start moving, okay? Does anything feel wrong or weird?”

Jisung hums. “Okay. I don’t think so, but I’ll tell you if anything does.”

Hyunjin lifts a hand to push the hair out of Jisung’s eyes, tender and soft. “Such a good boy for me, yeah?”

Jisung nods, urging his muscles to relax till he feels as comfortable as he can. Hyunjin aids him, keeping a hand on his cock and stroking slowly just to distract him. He lets Hyunjin know when he’s finally ready. Hyunjin slides his cock out then further in. He doesn’t know how Hyunjin has  _ that much dick _ to fill him up with, but he resists the urge to arch his back as Hyunjin rocks his hips in and out of him slowly. Hyunjin keeps brushing over his prostate, and he feels his face getting hot at the way Hyunjin looks at him. 

“Fuck me, Hyunjin, please,” Jisung pants, clenching and unclenching around Hyunjin impatiently. 

Hyunjin nods. “I’ll go slow, alright? Don’t wanna hurt you,” Hyunjin assures, and rocks his hips into Jisung. 

His grip on Hyunjin’s arms tighten, as he focuses on Hyunjin’s face, concentrated on making him feel good, hyper-aware of the way Hyunjin’s cock slides in and out of him. It feels too good, and Jisung lets his hand drop back to his dick, jerking himself off in time to Hyunjin’s slow thrusts. He wishes, for a second, that he could feel Hyunjin’s cock properly, rather than being separated by a layer of rubber. Maybe if they got to know each other better, if they got together-- no, God no, Jisung shouldn’t even let his mind run that far. 

Hyunjin kisses him again, soft and tender and sweet, and all of Jisung’s worries melt away. Whatever they would do after this didn’t matter, what mattered was what they had now, and Jisung wanted to enjoy all of it. Hyunjin kisses him sloppy and wet, clearly preoccupied with other things and a shit multitasker. Jisung chuckles to himself at the thought, and continues kissing Hyunjin, working his cock a little faster between their hot and sweaty bodies.

“Please, Hyunjin, I-” Jisung moans brokenly. 

“Come for me, baby,” Hyunjin assures, knowing what Jisung’s about to say. “Whenever you’re ready.”

A couple more of Hyunjin’s thrusts do it for him, finally spilling into his small hand in spurts, coming so hard Jisung sees stars. Hyunjin looks at him warmly, Jisung catching his breath as he sinks into the couch underneath him. He leans down to connect their lips once more, and Jisung loves how Hyunjin keeps kissing him. He’s addicted to feeling Hyunjin’s lips on his, plush and soft and encouraging, comforting all at once to soothe his worries. 

“Felt good, baby?” Hyunjin chuckles as Jisung nods furiously, feeling as if he were floating on pillowy clouds. “You did so well for me, baby. Made a mess, but you’re so cute.”

Jisung hides his face behind his clean hand, Hyunjin kissing the back of his palm. As Jisung recollects himself from his post-orgasm haze, he realises how Hyunjin’s still rock-hard inside of him. 

“Hyunjin!” Jisung squeaks. “You can-”

“No need, baby, let me just…” He trails off, slowly pulling out of Jisung, making sure not to overstimulate the smaller man too much. He leans back on his hands, and Hyunjin looks so beautiful like this -- pale skin all over, blonde-brown hair framing his face and sticking to his skin, cock still standing tall. 

“Will you jerk off for me to watch?” Jisung asks, and it's Hyunjin’s turn to be a little shocked. Still, the taller man nods, pulling the condom off slowly.

As Hyunjin always seems to be calm and slow, yet smooth in his movements, it’s even more clear in the way he jerks himself off. Hand wrapped around his cock prettily, he moves his hand languidly, indulging in his own pleasure with every certain motion. He rubs over the tip of his cock in small circles with his palm, head tilted back as he makes himself feel good. Jisung can only take in the unreal sight, his eyes flitting between every detail of Hyunjin’s gorgeous being to commit everything to memory. He can’t afford to forget any of this. 

He notes the twitch of Hyunjin’s stomach, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates, hand moving a little faster. “God, I-” Hyunjin barely warns, and he’s coming all over himself, thick white spurts painting his torso erratically, milking himself dry. 

Jisung thinks Hyunjin looks absolutely divine like this, post-orgasm glow almost radiating off his person, wide yet shy grin taking over his face. “Pretty,” Jisung mumbles, but Hyunjin hears it all the same and thanks him. 

When Hyunjin finally regains his composure he cleans the both of them up, pressing kisses to Jisung’s sticky cheeks as he cleans up all the lube that drips from between Jisung’s legs. Hyunjin even helps him into his clothes, and Jisung smiles, a little sad that all of this is over.

“So, when will I see you again, Jisungie?” Hyunjin asks, holding Jisung in a warm embrace. The younger falters a little, stunned that Hyunjin wants to see him again, even though he’d agreed when he’d mentioned it earlier.

“Soon, I hope,” Jisung says when they part. 

Hyunjin hands his phone to Jisung. “Put in your number so I can text you then, cutie,” Hyunjin grins, and Jisung fumbles with Hyunjin’s phone for a little before he finally succeeds in typing his number in. 

Hyunjin sends him a text, and Jisung feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He grins. “Thank you for tonight, Hyunjin. Let’s meet again soon.”

Hyunjin pulls him in for a dramatic yet tender kiss, one that leaves Jisung’s head spinning as he leaves the room and stumbles back into the main area to find his friends. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my[nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
